Time Waits for No Bat!
by Trainman-Captain Writer
Summary: As Detective James Gordon tries to deal with trying to clean up Gotham, a new vigilante arrives to Gotham and it's quite obvious that he is not like any vigilante before: leaving evidence in place, the crooks alive, and taped recorded confessions for the police; while not asking for anything in return. Who is this new hero? Why does he do what he does? Who is the Batman?


The reason why I am doing this story is just for fun. I thought it would be a unique twist to see what would happen if The Dark Knight and his foes traveled back to their beginnings and change the course of _Gotham_ in ways that no one could ever imagine.

This story is rated to those who can stomach the blood, sweet, and tears that are about to be shed. If you can't handle reading what I am about to write, look away now.

Hope you enjoy the show and please be sure to have some popcorn while the program plays out!

* * *

Chapter I

The Start of a New Beginning

* * *

The rain fell in heavy sheets, hammering the roof of the apartment complex, as the clouds covered the moon. James "Jim" Worthington Gordon gazed out at the view shown outside of the window in complete silence. As the bark on the wood began to crackle from the flames of the fire, Jim continued to watch the lights that outlined the tall structures that inhabited Gotham.

He gazed for several minutes, undisturbed, until a soft hand touched his right shoulder. Jim looked up at the face of Barbara Kean, his fiancé, as she spoke:

"You know, if you continue to look outside, your dinner will get cold." she said with a small smile on her face.

Jim gave her a small grin and got up from his chair, and wrapped his arms around Barbara's waist. "Sorry Barb." he said. "I guess I'm still a little distracted by everything that's been happening today."

During the day, a small series of store robberies have been committed. The thugs broke into the stores, holding the store owner at gun point, and left afterwards. Jim and Harvey spent over half the afternoon before finding the thugs and arresting them, returning the merchandise to their rightful owners. It seemed as though it was a regular occurrence in Gotham and several members of the GCPD looked the other way instead of trying to stop the crooks.

Barbara could tale that Jim was exhausted and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. "It's okay to be distracted, but know that I'll always be there to help you in any way I can."

Jim looked up and gave her a small smile. He was lucky to have Barbara in his life. She tend to help him relax whenever he was so stressful and with the corruption in the GCPD and the renegade criminals causing trouble for the citizens of Gotham he can use a little relaxation.

"Thanks Barb." He said with sincerity.

Barbra gave him a smile of her own, before inching her face towards his. Jim could only smirk and lean his head upwards, and began to kiss her.

_Crack!_ Lightning flashed just past the window, causing both occupants of the room to jump in fright from the noise and sudden flash that engulfed the room. Feeling their heartbeats racing in their chests, Jim and Barbara looked at each other as if just seeing the other's face would help calm them down faster.

Barbara was the first to speak. "Well...I guess we better get to bed now." With that said, she walked towards the bedroom.

Jim sat in his seat for a few moments before what she said had registered in his brain. "Right-um...bed sounds good."

As Jim pushed up from his seat, he took one last glance at the scene outside.

Barbara was just about to sit on the bed when she heard Jim gave a shout. Rushing towards the leaving room, Barbara saw Jim grasping a chair as if to steady himself.

"Jim, is everything alright?" she asked.

Jim turned his eyes to the woman standing a few feet from him and slowly nodded. "Yeah-yeah...I'm fine Barb. I just thought I saw something out the window."

"What did you see?"

There was a brief pause as Jim calmed himself down and gathered his thoughts. He then turned his gaze back to Barbara.

"I think I saw a large..." he hesitated briefly.

"A large what?" Barbara pushed.

"I thought I saw...a large bat."

* * *

They had been drinking, heavily at that. People like them so often did. They were reveling in their actions from earlier that night as if it were something to be celebrated. But then people like them had no idea about morality, about right and wrong. They were acting as if they were untouchable, some sort of great heroes who could only be rewarded for what they had done and were beyond the reach of the law. People like them so often did.

As the thug shoved the man against the brick wall, the man's girlfriend tried to struggle against the thug's "friends." The thug got so close to the man that he can smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Well, looky what we have here boys." the main thug chortled. "A nice young couple going out for a stroll."

"Yeah," one of his "friends" said as he looked at the woman hungrily. "Planning on going to a party sweet-heart?"

"Let her go you son of a-!" the man didn't get a chance to finish, as the main thug held a knife to his throat.

"What was that?" the second "friend" asked sarcastically. "You want to give us all you money?"

The thug with the knife searched the man's pockets until he found the wallet. "How very generous of you, sir." he said.

"Help! Police!" the woman screeched, before a hand was clapped over her mouth.

"Shut it bitch!" the first "friend" ordered, as his partner struggled to keep her quiet. "I hate to have hurt you when you look so..._nice._" He added by lightly tracing his free hand up one of her arms, electing a squeal of fright from her.

The man growled at the men and had a look of murder, but was prevented from doing anything due to the knife against his Adam's apple. The three men just laughed at their expense. The thug holding the knife then looked at the man straight in the eye. "Well, pal, this is the end of the line for ya." he said. "No hard feelings though. And don't worry about your broad. We'll take good care of her."

The girl thrashed about, but the thugs held her tight. The guy looked at the woman one last time, before looking at the knife wielding thug with no fear. The thug, feeling disappointed at the man's defiance at the thought of his death, was about to slice the man's throat when...

_Thwack!_

The thug let out a cry of pain as something hit his hand, knocking the knife out of his hand. Taking the opportunity, the man head-butted the thug and was released from his hold. However, he stopped when the two thugs with him had pulled out pistols and pointed them at him.

Just before they fired, the man saw something large behind both of the men. With great speed, the thing grabbed both thugs by the back of their necks and smashed their heads together from behind, resulting in both men collapsing on the ground unconscious.

The girl quickly ran to the man and embraced him. As the two embraced, the main thug tried to recover from the head-butt he received, only for him to come face-to-face with their savior.

Looking like a black devil from hell, the thug could tell that it was a man who was over six-feet tall, though the long, pointed ears made him look taller. Everything about the person screamed "darkness." But what really made the man become uneasy was the white, soulless eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the alley.

The demon-like man grabbed the thug and pinned him into the wall hard. As the thug tried to struggle, the young couple watched as their savior give the thug a glare that looked as though he would kill the thug, before knocking him out with the side of his arm. As the thug fell, the demon-like creature dragged him to his compatriots before apparently hand-cuffing them together.

During this time, the young couple began to grow uneasy at the sight of the figure that saved them. Then, after making certain the thugs wouldn't get out of their bindings, the couple's savior turned his attention to them. Adrenaline was pumping through their systems, unsure of what was going to happen.

Then, the figure surprised both of them when he spoke softly: You're safe now. Call the police and tell them what happened."

Both the man and woman were surprised, but nodded at the figure. As the demon-like man took their acceptance, he began to walk towards the darkness of the alley. The woman, however, felt as though she should say something. "Wait!" she shouted.

The figure turned to look at the woman. There was a moment of silence, as her boyfriend looked at her, unsure of what she was going to say.

Finally, she asked: "Wha-Who are you?"

The demon-like man looked at her with a look of surprise, before he spook. "I'm Batman."

That was all he said, before the Batman returned to the darkness in the alley.


End file.
